Yu-Gi-Oh! GX minor characters
Admiral The Admiral, known in Japan as Anacis (アナシス, Anashisu) is a man who travels the sea in a submarine and docks at Duel Academy. Admiral challenges Jaden to a duel, who at first thought he was one of the Shadow Riders due to his interest in the Sacred Beasts. Halfway through the duel, the Admiral offers Jaden a position in the new Duel Academy he was building under the sea. When Jaden rejects the offer, he places a bet on the outcome of the duel. Even though he ultimately loses the duel, the Admiral kidnaps Jaden, who isn't seen until a week later, riding on a motorboat and claiming to have escaped when the Admiral wasn't looking. In the English dub, the Admiral is voiced by Ted Lewis, while Kazuhiko Nishimatsu takes the role in the Japanese version. In the English dub, the Admiral has a stereotypical pirate accent, and uses phrases such as “Shiver me timbers!”, in addition to making references to “doubloons” and “booty”. The Admiral uses a Deepsea Deck based around the Field Spell Card A Legendary Ocean and focuses on summoning powerful monsters such as Levia-Dragon - Daedalus. Alice Alice (アリス, Arisu) is the spirit of a doll possessed by the vengeful Doll Chimera card. Her character is based on the title character of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. In the English version, Alice is voiced by Priscilla Everett, while Kumiko Nishihara takes the role in the Japanese version. When Jaden returns from Domino City, Winged Kuriboh detects that Alice is a stranger. Alice is nice to the rest of the Slifers, but during the night, Tyranno disappears. Jaden and his friends discover that Alice has kidnapped him and is using him as hostage to challenge other duelists, claiming she posed as a transfer student of Slifer Red in order to seek out victims to plunge into darkness. She justifies that all happiness is an illusion and she's here to erase that false happiness. In the Japanese version, Alice wants to crush all the light of hope from duelists. She challenges Jaden to "duel of despair" in which he replies it will be a "duel of hope". As the duel progresses, Alice's anger and bitterness slowly fades away to Jaden's cheery personality and the honesty of his happiness when he duels. She starts to realize dueling is actually fun. It is then she reveals that she is in fact a doll spirit. In the past, she watched a bunch of Obelisk Blue students duel. When one kid in particular lost, he blamed his loss on his card Doll Chimera and ripped it in half, calling it useless trash. The anger and pain of the card seeped into her and ever since, Alice disliked duelists for she had the conception they were all heartless creatures. She was finally quelled when Jaden destroyed Doll Chimera, thus freeing her from its influence. Upon losing the duel, Alice turns back into her doll form and thanks Jaden for setting her free. Alice uses a Doll Deck, composed of "Doll Part" 「ドールパーツ」 monsters which strengthen Doll Chimera as the number of copies in her Graveyard grows. Beauregard and Brier Beauregard and Brier, known in the Japanese version as Ohara (大原 Ōhara) and Kohara (小原 Kohara), are Ra Yellow duelists. Beauregard is a heavy set duelist who aspires to be a game designer while Brier is a very skilled duelist but is shy in crowds. They teamed up where Beauregard played the part of the duelist "Duel Giant," with Brier giave him instructions via a radio headset during duels. The duo did this to win cards by bullying Obelisk Blue students into unauthorized Ante Duels. Eventually, word gets around to Vellian Crowler who then "hires" Jaden to defeat the Duel Giant (with hopes that he'll be able to evict him from the academy if he fails.) At midnight, Jaden and his friends meets up with the Duel Giant and challenges him to a game. Eventually, he discovers Brier and Beauregard's trick and convinces the two to battle him out in the open in exchange for not turning them in. In the English version, they are voiced by Dan Green and Pete Zarustica, while Holly Kaneko and Chieko Higuchi take the roles in the Japanese version. When Beauregard and Brier duels along side each other as the "Duel Giant", they use a Goblin Deck, which includes high-ATK strength creatures such as Giant Orc that can have its drawback removed by the Union Monster Second Goblin. Belowski Belowski, known in Japan as Motegi Mokeo (茂木もけ夫, Motegi Mokeo), is an Obelisk Blue pupil and the former top student of Duel Academy who has the power to communicate with Duel Monsters. Belowski is a laidback, carefree, peace-loving boy who isn't afraid to take a nap at the most precarious of times. Those in his presence gradually fall asleep without proper precautions, and therefore he is confined to his own personal dorm, "a secluded paradise within the depths of the school" as Dr. Crowler calls it. Because of his unusual talent in making those around him woozy, Crowler sets up a duel between Belowski and Jaden in hopes that Belowski's power might affect Jaden long enough for him to lose the duel, thus expelling him from the academy. However, Jaden's excitement and passion for dueling overwhelms Belowski's power and he ends up winning anyway, in which Belowski promptly dozes off after their duel. Belowski returns during the second year as one of the few Obelisk Blue students left untouched by the Society of Light, and participates in a duel of the Genex tournament with Elroy Prescott, who becomes so tired from the boy's special ability that he forfeits the match. He is last seen rejecting Crowler and Bonaparte's offer to become a representative of the school, and choosing to take a nap under the shady trees instead. In the English dub, Belowski is voiced by Darren Dunstan, while Kei Watanabe takes the role in the Japanese version. His character in the dub, as well as the title of his debut episode, are based on the film, The Big Lebowski. He speaks like a 1970's rebelling hippy, using terms such as "The Man" and "The Establishment". Belowski plays a Mokey Mokey Deck filled with low-level monsters. His main strategy is to destroy his own fairy-type monsters, thus activating the effect of Mokey Mokey Smackdown and increasing Mokey Mokey's ATK to 3000. By combining this with Human-Wave Tactics, Belowski is able to keep up a supply of monsters as fodder to trigger Smackdown's effect, albeit at the cost of his own Life Points. Dimitri Dimitri, known in Japan as Kagurazaka (神楽坂) is a Ra Yellow student who tends to mimic other people's decks, impersonating the owner of the deck in almost every detail. After losing a duel against Syrus with a copy of Crowler's deck, he decided to steal Yugi Mutou's deck from its display case during an exhibition. Despite its possession, Dimitri is defeated by Jaden with the explanation he lacked the same heart that Yugi put into creating his deck. He then goes on to impersonate Jaden. In the English dub, Dimitri manages to convince himself that he is actually Yugi, an aspect that was not in the original version. Dimitri could be a jab to the TCG phenomenon of netdecking and Cookie Cutter decks, as his attempts to win duels by copying the strategies and mannerisms of known professional duelists is very similar. Dimitri lacks an original deck of his own and is seen playing Crowler's Ancient Gear Deck and Yugi Mutou's stolen deck. (Note: In the English dub, Dimitri refers to his Spell Cards as "Magic Cards," as this was the term used in the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series before the revised printing format of the TCG took effect.) Echo Echo (エコー, Ekō) is Adrian's childhood friend. Echo deeply admires Adrian for putting his younger brother's needs ahead of himself despite the fact that he will always be considered lesser than the true heir to the Gecko family name. She sees that he is fit to rule the world as a king, though his responsibilities to his sibling prevent him from doing so. As an adult, she is the captain of the Gecko Financial Group's spy submarine. Echo also carries a locket around her neck with a picture of Adrian enclosed in it. When Jaden and his companions open the portal to the third alternate dimension in search of Jesse, she and Crowler get sucked in. She later meets up Aster and Zane only for Adrian, now posessed by the demon arm, to show up as well. During Adrian and Aster's duel, Echo is sacrificed by Adrian to the spirit of Exodia the Forbidden One to make it his servant. In the English dubs, Echo is voiced by Priscilla Everett, while Yuki Nakao takes the role in the Japanese version. Her name is derived from the name of the nymph Echo in Greek mythology. Deck: * Short Circuit Franz Franz (フランツ, Furantsu) is one of Pegasus' top card designers from Industrial Illusions whose jealous of Chumley's talents, seeing as his own designs are looked down upon for they are too powerful for gameplay. He manipulates the only remaining copy of The Winged Dragon of Ra stolen from the company. During the Genex tournament, Jaden challenges him to a duel, where he realizes that Franz was able to summon Ra without having to decipher the hieratic text and at the same time avoiding god's punishment thanks to a spell card of his own creation called Mound of the Bound Creator. Ultimately, Franz is defeated by Jaden, who uses Necro Illusion to use Ra aganist him, despite neither having the knowledge of Egyptian hieratic text nor Mound of the Bound Creator in play. In the end, Pegasus consoles his defeat and Franz agrees to return to Industrial Illusions as a loyal employee. Franz plays a Winged Dragon of Ra Deck that focuses on using Ra's special abilites much like Marik did in the Battle City tournament. However, The Winged Dragon of Ra that he holds is a counterfeit designed for research purposes as the real Ra card was destroyed. Gerard Gerard, known in Japan as Kunisaki Kousuke (国崎康介, Kunisaki Kōsuke) is an undercover reporter who comes to Duel Academy to find information on the missing students in the Abandoned Dorm. Gerard disguises himself as a Slifer Red student and meets Jaden, Syrus|, and Chumley. There it is discovered that Gerard used to be a duelist, but quit dueling after he was trampled in a duel against Seto Kaiba. Gerard investigates the Abandoned Dorm only to find Alexis there, who is paying her respects to her brother. During the duel between Jaden and Bastion, Gerard comes to watch and after seeing the two having fun while they dueled decides that he only wants to help find the missing students from the Abandoned Dorm. In the Japanese version, Gerard is voiced by Daiki Nakamura. Deck: * Skyscraper Pharaoh Pharaoh is Lyman Banner's cat who currently houses the soul of its owner. Mr. Huffington Mr. Huffington, known in Japan as Kumazo Maeda (前田熊蔵, Maeda Kumazō) is Chumley Huffington's father and a famous duelist. Mr. Huffington visits Duel Academy to have his son pulled from his studies, as he believes Chumley was wasting his time at the school and would be better off at home working for him.However, Jaden Yuki managed to convince Mr. Huffington and Chancellor Sheppard to allow Chumley to fight for his right to stay. After a short but passionate duel with Chumley which results in his victory, he realizes that his son has made friends at Duel Academy and allows him to stay. In the Japanese version, Kumazo has drinking problems, while in the English version, he owns his own hot sauce company. In the English dub, Mr. Huffington is voiced by Marc Thompson, while Daisuke Gouri takes the role in the Japanese version. Mr. Huffington uses a Drunken (Hot Sauce) Deck. In the English verison his deck was changed due to his original deck had references to a Japanese sake. He is well-known for the special technique he uses with the Spell Card Flipping the Table. Shido Garam Shido Garam is Adrian Gecko's (Amon Garam) younger brother. An innocent soul, he is the biological heir to the Gecko family and serves as a roadblock to Adrian's quest for power. Several years after Adrian is taken in by the Gecko family, Shido is born as the rightful heir to the Gecko family. Because he is the biological heir, Adrian is looked down upon. Jealous of his brother, Adrian attempts to kill him, but decides to support his sibling instead. Later in life, Shido is plagued with an ailment, but is cured successfully by Adrian, who is now obligated to serve him. Jasmine and Mindy Jasmine, known in Japan as Junko Makita (枕田 ジュンコ, Makita Junko) and Mindy (浜口ももえ, Hamaguchi Momoe), are two Obelisk Blue students as well as the roommates of Alexis. Early on in the first season, Jasmine is kidnapped by an experimental chimpanzee named Wheeler and taken hostage until Jaden won the duel for her freedom. In the second season Jasmine and Mindy are two of the few Obelisk Blue students who did not join the Society of Light. So far, they only duel in a tag-team game aganist Pro League duelist Maitre' D. Just as they are about to admit defeat, Alexis steps in and duels in their place. In the English dub, they are voiced by Lisa Ortiz and Suzanne Goldish, while Mariko Nagahama and Tomomi Taniuchi take the roles in the Japanese version. It is interpreted both girls share many crushes in the anime. Their eyes turn into hearts whenever an attractive male walks by, as seen with Harrington Rosewood, Atticus Rhodes, and Aster Phoenix. Decks: * Rescue Cat * Mermaid Knight Linda Linda, known in Japan as Lindo (リンド, Rindo), is the secretary and most trusted advisor of Prince Ojin. Linda reveals the secret behind the two keys given to Jaden and Aster by Sartorius' good personality. She also assists Hassleberry in chasing after Ojin when he prepares to arm their country's mind control satellite. In the English dub, she is voiced by Lisa Ortiz, while Noriko Namiki takes the role in the Japanese version. Raizou Mototani and Taiyou Torimaki Though canonically never given names, these two Obelisk Blue students are known in the GX fandom as Tori Wakame and Goki. In the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller video game, they were dubbed as "Taiyou Torimaki" and "Raizou Mototani". Osamu Osamu is Jaden's childhood friend whom he played Duel Monsters with while his parents were busy working. (In the Japanese version, Jaden calls him “Onii-san” which translates into “big brother”.) One day, after Jaden lost to Osamu, he grew upset over the fact he couldn’t summon his favorite card Yubel in the duel. Osamu thought he was overreacting and tried to comfort Jaden, but ended up evoking the wrath of Yubel. He went into a coma and was transported to the hospital. Missy Missy, known in Japan as Ran Kochou (胡蝶蘭, Kochō Ran) is a lady of Obelisk Blue infatuated with Zane Truesdale to the point where she wears a locket with his picture in it. In the beginning of the second season, Missy duels Zane's younger brother, Syrus in hopes of pursuing her love interest in the Pro League. However, she loses the duel to Syrus’ Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill, thereby missing out on the chance to go pro. Missy plays an Insect Deck, primarily centered around summoning her Insect Princess and increasing its strength by forcing control of her weaker Insect-type monsters over to her opponent through the Field Spell Insect Garden. Trapper Trapper, known as Giese Hunt (ギース・ハント, Gīsu Hanto) in Japan, is a ruthless Duel Spirit hunter hired by Professor Viper to duel Jesse Andersen in the lab where Wheeler was trained. Himself a victim of Duel Spirit theft, Giese seeks to attain the yet-to-be-created Rainbow Dragon card, and lures Jesse into a battle by sealing the spirit of Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus in a capsule and even drained the energy of a Gokipon he stole. In his duel with Jesse, he trapped some of Jesse's Crystal Beasts and threatened to rip the Jerry Beans Man that he stole from a boy that Trapper defeated. Jaden arrived and knocked the Jerry Beans Man card out of Trapper's hand. Jesse used Take Flight to free his Crystal Beasts and defeat Trapper. After his defeat, Trapper revealed that he used to be like Jesse until he lost that connection. Just then, the Duel Spirits he trapped (Gokipon, Watapon, Treeborn Frog, Key Mace, Petit Angel, and Thunder Kid) reappeared and caused him to disappear. In the Japanese version, Giese is voiced by Ken Narita. Trapper plays a Hunting Deck, themed on the distribution of "Prey Counters" to his opponents' monsters to capture and immobilize them on his side of the field. Reginald Van Howell III Reginald Van Howell III, known in Japan as Houzan Gokaido (五階堂宝山, Gokaidō Hōzan) or Elite-kun (エリート君, Erītokun) is the top-ranking freshman of the second year, who was set up to duel against Chazz Princeton for Chazz's ride back to Obelisk Blue. In the English version, he insults Chazz without end, while in the Japanese version, he idolizes him instead. In the Japanese version, Elite-kun is voiced by Shimika Ishiba. Reggie plays a Warrior Deck that utilizes many different Equip Spell cards to power up his monsters. Torrey Torrey, known in Japan as Takadera (高寺), is an Obelisk Blue student who used to attend Banner's Para-Dueling class. After being told that duel spirits may come to life under certain conditions, he and some friends (Isaka-kun and Mukouda in the Japanese anime; unnamed in the English dub) tried to create those conditions and eventually successfully summoned the duel spirit Jinzo. Jinzo, however, eventually went after Torrey and his friends in order to be free, but eventually lost a duel against Jaden Yuki and dissapeared. Harrington Rosewood Harrington Rosewood, known in Japan as Mitsuru Ayanokouji (綾小路ミツル, Ayanokōji Mitsuru), is an Obelisk Blue student who also happens to be the head of a tennis team. He falls in love with Alexis at first sight and desires to date her. After seeing Alexis being friendly with Jaden, he grows jealous and duels Jaden over who becomes Alexis' fiancée. He loses the duel but makes a vow to always love Alexis while watching the sun go down on a cliff. In the English dub, Harrington is voiced by Jason Anthony Griffith, while Yuji Ueda takes the role in the Japanese version. Harrington uses a Tennis Deck, which largely includes "Ace" cards that inflict Direct Damage to his opponents, and "Ball" monsters like Mystical Shine Ball and Mega Thunderball. His signature card, Deuce, turns the duel into a tennis match by restricting the amount of times an opponent can attack, and giving the victory to the first duelist to inflict damage twice. Pierre the Gambler Pierre the Gambler, known in Japan as Mitsuo (ミツオ, Mitsuo) is Alexis' childhood classmate who also happens to be world famous gambler having mastered games from blackjack to poker. Years ago, he stole Alexis' red handkerchief for beating him in a game of duel monsters. He duels Alexis in Duel Academy but loses. In the end, it is revealed he actually has a crush on Alexis and returns the handkerchief to her. In the dubbed version, Pierre is voiced by Marc Thompson, while Anri Katsu takes the role in the Japanese version. He also has a French accent in the English dubs and goes by the nickname "Boy" in the Japanese version. Pierre plays a Gamble Deck. By combining Second Coin Toss with the ability of cards such as Gamble Angel Bunny and Sand Gambler, Pierre is able to decrease the possibility of calling a coin incorrectly, thereby causing the favorable effects of his cards to trigger. Pierre's Gamble Angel Bunny is based on a Playboy Bunny. Wheeler Wheeler, known in Japan as SAL (Super Animal Learning), is an experimental chimpanzee that has the ability to duel. Wheeler escapes the facility in which he's being held and takes Jasmine as a hostage. Jaden duels for her freedom and wins, only to realize Wheeler's going to have to go back to the laboratory from which he escaped from. But with some help from Professor Banner, Wheeler iss set free to live in the wild with the rest of his kind. In the second season, he makes a brief cameo to remind Jaden of his time spent at Duel Academy and point him in the right direction, enabling him to face Aster in a rematch. In the English dubs, Wheeler is voiced by Andrew Rannells, while Hidenobu Kiuchi takes the role in the Japanese version. In the English dubs, Wheeler is possibly named after Joey Wheeler, who Seto Kaiba titles "a dueling monkey" during the second series of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. In the Japanese version, his name is pronounced "Saru," the Japanese word for "monkey." Wheeler uses a Monkey Deck, which includes cards such as Acrobat Monkey and Berserk Gorilla. Shirley Shirley, known in Japan as Karen is the crocodile that Jim Crocodile Cook carries around on his back. She is considered by Jim to be family and he carries her around in a special backpack. When Jim first meets Tyranno Hassleberry (Tyranno Kenzan), Shirley attacks him and Jim puts it down to the electro-magnetic waves emitting from Professor Viper's (Professor Cobra) lab. Slade and Jagger Princeton Slade Princeton and Jagger Princeton, known as Chosaku Manjoume (万丈目長作, Manjōme Chōsaku) and Shoji Manjoume (目正司, Manjōme Shōji) are Chazz's two older brothers and the tops in the political and financial worlds, respectively. Near the middle of the 1st season, the brothers make a deal with Seto Kaiba that if he is able to defeat one of Duel Academy's students, they'll be allowed to buy the academy from him and do whatever they wish with it. Slade then challenges Chazz to a duel under the conditions that Chazz must use an extremely weak deck while he himself may use one filled with rare and powerful dragon cards. However, he is defeated with the help of the Ojama Trio. Afterwards, Slade and Jagger leave Duel Academy. The last time either of them are seen is after the Sacred Beast crisis when their cards came back after vanishing, Jagger dryly remarks, "To bad we can't dock their pay for time missed". In the English version, Slade is voiced by Jonathan Todd Ross. In the Japanese version, they are voiced by Takahiro Slade plays a Rare Dragon Deck composed mainly of Parallel Rare cards. His deck relies on the quick summoning of powerful Dragon-type monsters. Rick Rick is Professor Viper's (Professor Cobra) stepson. Viper saved him from being hit from a bomb when he was a baby in a war zone area and decided to adopt him. (In the Japanese version, Viper says that Rick “was an angel who came to save his life”, as that same bomb took out his team and would've done him in, as well, had he not spotted the baby.) Years later, Viper gave him a deck of Duel Monsters cards but a sudden gust of wind blew the cards onto the street. Rick went after them only to get killed by an incoming bus heading in his direction. Since then, Viper had made a deal with a demon arm he found in a later mission, agreeing to help it in exchange for reviving Rick. Once Viper and Jaden’s duel is over, the mysterious demon arm takes the plasma form of Rick and changes Viper’s memory so that Rick is alive, thus carrying out their ‘contract’. Damon Damon, known in Japan as Taira Taizan (大山平, Taizan Taira), is a former Obelisk Blue student who couldn't always get the card he wanted to draw so he went to live out in the jungle to perfect his strange drawing technique. Damon returns during the second year as one of the few Obelisk Blue students left untouched by the Society of Light, and participates in one duel of the Genex tournament against Mathmatica. Damon's character is based on Tarzan. In the English dub, Damon is voiced by Frank Frankson, while Hiroshi Tsuchida takes the role in the Japanese version. Also in dubs, Damon replaces the word "I" with "me" when referring to himself. Damon uses a Draw Deck. His strategy centers primarily on powering up his Drawler monster by returning cards from his hand to the bottom of his deck, or inflicting Direct Damage through the effect of Miracle Draw. There are also some cards Damon doesn't use in his deck, but are seen during his training: Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters